


Haunted

by Astralda0602



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e10 The Herald of a New Age, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Pre-show, Siblings Arthur and Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralda0602/pseuds/Astralda0602
Summary: Set during 4x10 - A Herald of a New Age.Arthur cannot cope with what happened during the raid on the druid camp. In his shocked state, he seeks comfort in Morgana.
Relationships: Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 18





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this takes place at an event mentioned in 4x10. Basically, this is my short take on how that raid went, the one Arthur lead in which the spirit possessing Elyan died. 
> 
> Arthur is 16 when he leads the attack, but he cannot cope with what happened. Morgana helps him through it. (Siblings!Arthur&Morgana)

Arthur Pendragon always strived to please his father. Even though he was young, Arthur knew the King of Camelot was often harsh and strict, but he was still his father, and he wanted his father to be proud of him. He trained every day, excelling in wielding many weapons. He was always good with a sword, a natural; he was great with a mace, it was fun to learn; the spear he mastered quickly, but did not enjoy so much; and of course, archery, which he perfected mostly when hunting with the older knights. He studied hard in academics as well, with Geoffrey, learning everything possible about the history of Camelot, his ancestors, literature, and much more. When he wasn't training or studying, Arthur would spend his time either with some of the younger nobles, or with Morgana, the King's ward. She was practically his sister, a steady constant in his life. She was there when he needed her, and he was there when she needed him.

But as Arthur grew older and more confident in his skills as a warrior, he started seeking chances to prove himself. He was still young, so the best he could do to prove himself was hunt, but he felt that he was ready for more. He took the matter to his father many times, but Uther was always reluctant to let Arthur go on a real mission. Arthur knew that he would have to give in one day, so every time there was an opportunity, he sought to seize it, often to no avail. Until one day, word came about a druid camp in the forest near Camelot. Uther, of course, ordered the camp to be destroyed and the druids executed, but he was yet to pick who was to lead the party.

Arthur saw this as a chance, an opportunity to prove himself to his father. He had walked into the king's council chambers and asked to lead the mission. It took some convincing, but Uther finally agreed. Arthur was granted his first bigger task at the mere age of sixteen – he was to lead a party of knights and soldiers and destroy a druid camp. No big deal, he can handle it.

Arthur hadn't really know whether to share his father's beliefs regarding magic. He hadn't met many sorcerers, and those he has encountered weren't always as evil as his father had said. Once he saw his father execute a man because he was using magic to poison a well of water in one of the villages, and this course of action his father took Arthur approved of, but another time Uther executed a woman because she merely used magic to grow a vine and pick an apple for a little starving boy, and Arthur saw nothing wrong in that. So sometimes he understood his father's decisions, but other times, not so much. He didn't want to believe that magic is always inherently bad, perhaps it could be used for good, but Uther would hear none of it. So now Arthur was to lead a party to kill a group of magic users, he wasn't sure if it was right, but he was in no position to question his father.

The party set off with the first light of the next day. They rode for hours, Arthur and his mentor at the front. The prince tried to conceal his anxiousness and uncertainty, and he thought he was doing quite a decent job. He must remain strong and regal, he is the prince and the leader of the group. He mustn't show weakness of any sort. They reached the camp before noon. He observed the camp – it seemed peaceful. Arthur could not believe it was a threat, especially when he saw little druid children running around and playing, something he rarely got to do. He knew the druids were peaceful and meant no harm to Camelot, but Arthur had his orders. He pushed his own feelings and doubts away. Arthur gave out the order to the knights to circle the druids and wait for his signal. There was one specific instruction though:

„Spare the women and children.“

The knights nodded and circled the camp. Arthur took a deep breath and gave the signal. At once, all his soldiers leaped from their hiding spots, charging at the startled druids. Arthur slashed and stabbed, and the druids dropped one by one. Every blow he dealt he could feel on himself. What was happening was wrong, and he knew it. The druids' screams filled the clearing as they slowly died. Sweat dripped down Arthur's brow, but he had to keep going.

His whole world slowed down. Arthur could only watch as one of the knights impaled a druid. Arthur watched as life left his eyes and his last scream of pain filled the air. The boy was no older than eight years old, and he was slaughtered mercilessly, like an animal. The boy dropped to the ground and the clearing went silent. The raid was over.

Arthur stormed to the knight, demanding an explanation for his disobedience. The knight simply stated that the king said to leave no survivors, overriding Arthur's order. The prince's shoulders slumped in defeat and disappointment. It wasn't really him that lead the quest in the end, if the soldiers decided to ignore his command. Arthur told them to prepare a pyre to burn the bodies in a tone daring them to object. He knew sorcerers weren't supposed to have such funerals, but he didn't care. It was the least he could do, and if it makes his father angry, then so be it.

The party returned to Camelot before nightfall. Arthur handed his horse over to one of the servants and went to report to the king. He was reeking of sweat and covered in blood, but he didn't care. He couldn't think after seeing how that boy was slaughtered. He was just a child, and not the only one who died that day. It broke Arthur, that much he knew, but he didn't exactly feel anything other than numbness. He was still in shock upon what had happened.

The king was pleased with Arthur's work, but Arthur wasn't. No one should take pride in such a thing. No pride should come in slaughter. There is no honor in such a deed.

Arthur found himself wandering the corridors of the castle after having excused himself from the king. He wasn't too sure where he was going until he found himself staring at the doors to Morgana's chambers. He halted, hand half-way up to knock and swallowed hard. He knocked three times and waited. Morgana appeared at the doorway a few seconds later, in her nightdress, her hair let down her back. Arthur hadn't even realized how late it was. He shouldn't have disturbed her.

„Arthur?“

***

Morgana got out of her bed upon hearing knocking at her door. She wondered who could be disturbing her at such an hour, but she went to answer anyway. The sight shook away sleep from her eyes immediately.

There stood Arthur, in his chainmail, sweaty and dirty, his hair disheveled, an empty, wounded look in his eyes. He was covered in blood. It wasn't his own, thank God, but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened. All she knew was that Arthur finally got to lead a mission, but she didn't know the details. The sight of her brother in such a state shattered her heart. The look in his eyes was seared into her memory. She never saw him so shaken – he was literally shaking, trembling.

„Arthur?“ she called out to him in concern. Arthur seemed to snap out of a trance at hearing her voice. His eyes filled with tears instantly. Morgana didn't know what to do. She never saw him like that. He was always strong and stoic, like his father, but in a more noble, and yet kinder way. She merely pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him. Tears ran down Arthur's cheeks, mixing with blood and dirt. Morgana wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, shushing him quietly. Arthur slowly returned the embrace, though he was still shaking. Morgana guided him to the bed, and sat him down beside her. Arthur was still trembling, and he avoided her gaze.

„Arthur? What happened? Tell me...“ she spoke quietly, trying to sound as empathetic as possible. It broke her to see him like that.

„I couldn't stop them... I told them not to... But they didn't listen...“ he whispered, his voice shaking just as much as he was. Morgana rubbed his back gently.

„Shhh, easy now... Start from the beginning. Tell me what happened?“ she said.

Arthur took a deep breath and managed to calm himself down, „Father gave me a mission to lead finally. A raid on a druid camp. Only there were children and women there. I told the knights to spare them, but they didn't listen... They killed everyone... That poor boy... He was no older than eight... I can still hear his scream, ringing inside my head. The cries of the mothers as their children were killed before them... It's all my fault... I shouldn't have done this... I should've stopped it...“

He started crying again. This time, Morgana joined him. She couldn't imagine what he was going through, but she could feel his pain. He was just a boy too, merely sixteen years old, and was given such a task. She couldn't imagine watching children and innocent people dying at her own blade. She couldn't imagine what he felt, but she swore she would be there for him, help him cope. He was there for her whenever she needed him. It was her turn to be there for him.

„Arthur, listen to me,“ she waited until he averted his gaze to her, „It isn't your fault. Their deaths aren't on your soul. You did all you could to save them. The knights didn't listen to you, it's all on them. You aren't to blame. You aren't a bad person for what happened, you did your best. All you can do to redeem your actions there now is make sure something like this never happens again.“

Arthur nodded as more tears dripped down his face in silence. Morgana brought him in for another hug, holding him tightly for a while, whispering soothing words into his ear.

Morgana demanded that he stays in her chambers that night. He was far too shaken to be on his own. She helped him out of his armor and to wash away the blood from his face. They sat down on a couch near the window, as Arthur slowly calmed down. They sat side by side, his head on her shoulder as she kept whispering reassuring words to him. Slowly, both of them fell asleep.

***

That night remained seared in their minds forever. Arthur never forgot Morgana's kindness, and Morgana never forgot Arthur's vulnerability. She was always there for him when he needed her like that again. He was always there for her when nightmares plagued her mind. They helped each other through tough times, always, until destiny separated their paths forever. And though that day haunted Arthur forever, and though Morgana had turned evil and abandoned him years later, he chose to always remember her by that night. He chose to look past her evil side he experienced in his last years, and remember her kindness and compassion. To him, she wasn't the High Priestess Morgana, an enemy of Camelot, but Morgana, his sister, and the kindest person he had ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was kinda short and all, but it was just this little idea I had, so why not? It's not my best work, but I had to take a little break from a Percy Jackson fic I'm working on (which should be up soon), so I wrote this. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! Thanks for stopping by *waves* :DD


End file.
